


Float

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [12]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Ocean, Swimming, vaguely suicidal thoughts but they're definitely not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt visits the ocean at night to get away from it all for a little while. (Now with art by wawalux!)
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "ocean"

Matt took off his shoes and lined them up neatly, then stuffed his socks inside them. The sand pushed up between his toes, and he stood there for a minute, listening. The ocean was calm tonight, the waves scurrying onto the shore like the light pitter patter of mouse feet.

Night and day differed in more ways than the brightness he couldn’t see, but some days he got so sick of being illuminated. Everything was too much and he wanted to retreat into a shadow world. The beach at night was the next best thing.

He walked forward away from his shoes and towards the approaching shoreline, the gentle swell of the water getting louder in his ears as he did so. The water was cold. He had to will himself to wade in deeper instead of retreating back to the sand. When it first hit his chest, he could no longer locate his heartbeat. Thankfully the pain didn't linger.

Floating there, Matt flirted with the idea of letting the waves take him. In the water, he could just be. He could stop fighting. He could be alone and a part of something all at once. It would be easier.

He indulged this fantasy for a while, but soon a dull ache filled his bones and the sound of his own teeth chattering became hard to ignore, much like his nagging sense of duty. His feet found the ground again and his wet skin met the chill air. It was time to go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was blessed with art by the amazing [wawalux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawalux/pseuds/wawalux) ([@wawaluxthings](https://wawaluxthings.tumblr.com/post/634661469245538304/i-just-couldnt-resist-inspired-by-float-by) on tumblr):


End file.
